Diary Of A Rebel
by Rougewaves
Summary: This goes along with my story "Civil Affairs", might be a good idea to read the one first. Confederate America lost the civil war and was left without land, she told her brother she lived with Canada or Mexico. But what really happened? This story dwells into what happened when young Belle Jones lost the only thing she was living for.
1. Chapter 1

_She was born a silent walker,  
Traveled day to day,  
Her people called her Belle,  
Until she had to run away._

_A/n) this goes along with my story "Civil affairs" they don't need to be read in any order this is just like what happened to Belle/Confederate America, after the civil war,_

I looked back staring at me brother one last time. His eyes shone in victory but also defeat. I turned my back and kept walking. Faint tears streaming down my face as I counted the costs.

That was the day, my life changed. I lost my chances of ever having land of my own and I was left with nothing.

I wandered until days until I found myself in Dallas. Hiding was the word. I never looked back. Now here is where things get rough, this is where it all changed.

I looked around, smoke filled every crack of the concrete cell I sat in. I stood up and instantly began beating against the walls hoping by a chance someone would hear me. I felt the choking fumes fill my nose as I sat tight against a corner trying to cover my eyes and nose.

My eyes drained to a agonizing black, then it was clear. My head was still spinning and I couldn't clearly see anything straight. Someone grabbed my shoulder and drug me along from what I could hear the bank of a river.

"Stand back!" I snapped tugging free from the heated grip of whoever it was.

"Confederate we need to move now!"

"What?" I asked in a low airless voice.

"America is attacking, come on!"

A/n) _I know another short intro. But of course these are diary entries she was writing about what happened to her at the end of the civil war, did she really move in with Canada or Mexico? What really happened. This is why I wrote "Diary of a rebel" for, plus I just really wanted to!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Beauty as can be, hardened in eternity. _

_Her eyes they cried, her heart it died. _

_The beauty of the south, a symbol of wanted peace. _

_Her night she rode, a horse so high_

_For a moment she touched_ the sky.

"America is attacking!" did I really hear him right. Why would they be... My eyes finally cleared and I looked around, the distance held my flag high on a pole, while further out I saw the red,white, and blue of my brother's flag. "We need to move now mam'" he said dragging me again.

"You better watch how you a go around treatin' a lady!" I spat at him pulling free, but freezing in horror as his troops advanced.

"Confederate we need to move." The man said again dragging me further up the hill. "I need to get you home!"

"I need to talk to my brother!"

"Clearly he doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Don't you dare challenge me! I may be a female but I still got horns!"

"Confederate." the man said whispering as he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure who you are." I said folding my arms turning to glair him in the eyes.

"Not again!" he said glancing to me back pleading. "I need to call a doctor!"

"I am fine an kicking thank you very much!"

"Not this now!" he yelled jerking my hand hand dragging me towards a large brick house poking from the trees. "you don't get it! the whole plantation is at risk by him showing up before we finished the harvest!"

"What." is all that managed to escape. Faint pain shot through my arm and I glanced down to see the faint trickle of blood.

"Just come on!" he shouted not slowing down as we continued up the hill and through the trees. A hand shot out and pushed a door open. He drug me further to a set of stairs leading down. "keep going, everyone already got their spots. Be safe!" he said kissing my hand before he turned and ran out the door.

I froze in my tracks as I glanced back at the man dragging me around. Then to the steps heading steeply down. I crawled my way down gripping onto the handrail for dear life. I climbed down and stumbled once I hit the concrete platform below me.

"Mam'" another guy... great I muttered as I walked down the hallway, I was wearing heels because I could hear the faint clicking noise.

"Confederate." a soft female voice whispered as she stood up and bowed her head in respect.

"Any of y'all want to tell me what is happening out there!" I snapped. "We are fighting for our freedom, they can't tell us how we should.."

"Mam." the girl said looking up at me with her hazel eyes flashing worry. "we won that war years ago, now it's for our blood."

"Excuse me?" I asked looking around before taking a step forward with my weight in my hands, which rested on the table.

"Sable is right." the man who greeted me said giving me the same look. "are you okay? Do you need your pills?"

"I am fine! I want you to send scouts out and let me know what we're a fighting against!"

"Thomas is in charge now, you agreed that if it was ever America attacking that you would stand down."

"I am not standing down, I just got through fighting him! He's weak right now!"

"Confederate." he said shaking his head. "get to the bunker, you are not okay."

"I'm fine!"

"You two haven't even spoken in three years!"

"I talked to him like four days ago!"

"No you haven't, Confederate." he said whispering. "the war hurt you, but you need to realize he isn't your brother anymore."

"Yes he is!"

_**(So so far let's do a recap) **_

_** •- I won the civil war**_

_** •- I am in a relationship with this guy named Thomas**_

_** •- I haven't talked to Alfred in three years(probably since the war). **_

_** •- Apparently the war gave other me some mental thing. **_

_** •- then I gave Thomas the rights to my land if my brother ever attacked. **_

_** (We clear? Good, just needed to list these things out.) **_

"Confed." the other man said before being interrupted by Sable.

"Please general Hale." she said resting a hand on her arm. "let me take care of her, you go out there and keep the Confederate in her hands."


End file.
